ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspect of Weaponry
<-- back to powers Aspect of Weaponry (Current x5 to raise) Each level gives 1 contraption Required components of each level cannot exceed components of the corresponding level. Cannot built contraptions that exceed your rank in resources, Science, laboratory, intelligence or engineering. Cannot be raised more than two above crafts When creating a contraption or adding a new upgrade to an existing contraption, roll either science or engineering (stated on contratpion) difficulty of its rank + 4. Failure indicates that you lose the components, a botch indicates that the contraption is destroyed. RANK 1: Lightning Arc Spring Grenade or Spire The Lightning Arc Spring Grenade uses a massive charge of electrical energy to arc lightning between several targets in an unpredictable way. Time to Make'''2 hours for any size. '''Required components Optimized Spring, Overload Switch, field Becker coil sci/eng: Engineering Instructions: Pair an optimized spring with either an overload switch or a field Becker coil. Using an overload switch will end up destroying the components, while a field Becker coil will retain the spring but will lack the extra explosion. All forms of this weapon are durable enough to be tossed down cliffs and staircases, or bounced around walls safely. Function: Springs must be paired with either an overload switch or a field Becker coil matching the size of the spring. Spring controls damage: Small spring does 15 damage and arcs once, medium spring does 30 damage and arcs 4 times, and a large spring does 50 damage and arcs ten times. Each arc goes through biological units. All damage is aggravated. Each arc does 1/2 (rounded down) of the previous one. When paired with an overload switch instead of a field coil, this contraption's discharge is paired with a plasma explosion that deals its base damage again to all things within its damage rating in feet radius. RANK 2: Staccato Lightning Caster The lightning gun utilizes focused becker coils to prudce a powerful, directed ionization effect that manifests itself as a bolt of lightning. Time to make: 1 day for small, 3 days for medium, a week for large Required components: Focused Becker Coil, Optimized Spring Sci/Eng: '''engineering '''Instructions: Pair a focused becker coil with an optimized spring within one size. If you wish to make a large or massive lightning gun, then you must pair it with a large thermal sink. Function: '''Coil controls range. mini = 3 meters, small = 15 meters, medium = 100 meters, large = 500 meters, massive = 3000 meters. unstackable There are two firing modes: Stun and Kill. Stun deals bashing damage, and Kill deals aggravated. Base difficulty is 6. Successes to hit don't add to damage. Stun does bashing damage. After damage is soaked, target rolls stamina plus endurance. if they gain successes equal or greater to the bashing damage they took from the shot, they are not stunned. If the damage they took exceeds their success on this roll, they are stunned for 1 over: 6 seconds 2 over: 30 seconds 3 over: a minute 4 over: 5 minutes 5 over: an hour 6 over: one day 7 over: The target enters a coma-state and cannot be awoken without significant medical care. They are out for 1d10 weeks. Has damage rating of damage to deal before it must be rewound. Shooter may choose amount of damage dice taken from damage pool. When doing more than 7 damage at once, must be "charged" for a round for each 5^(number of rounds charging) over. If that's confusing, then reference this chart: Charging a spring for this many rounds allows this much damage: One-shot: 7 damage One round: 13 damage two rounds: 33 damage three rounds: 158 damage four rounds: 1000 damage Spring controls damage pool: small = 8 damage, medium = 20 damage, large = 250 damage. Stackable. '''RANK 3: Chemical thrower The Chemical Thrower is a valuable asset and terrifying weapon on the battlefield. Tough its extreme weight may prove restrictive, dedicated chemical throwing troops have been an important part of warfare for a long time. This platform allows access to several different varieties of material and is very fair volume-wise. Time to make: 1 week for small, 3 weeks for medium, a month for large Required components: Thermal sinks, super-pressure canister Sci/Eng: 'engineering '''Instructions:'Pair any number of superpressure canisters with an equal number of thermal sinks of corresponding size. Each superpressure canister can hold one different type of ammo. 'Function: ' Difficulty to fire is 7, range is 50 meters, consumption is 50 meters cubed per round. Successes determine exposure levels (part of body, large portion, full coverage). 'Some different types of ammo that can be stored: ' Napalm: difficult to remove, requires addition of thermal focus to use. Follows same rules of exposure as fire and must be smothered out, which is highly difficult. Napalm will quickly burn up available oxygen and cause suffocation, as well as produce a cloud of carbon monoxide that will deal additional damage at GMs discretion. NOBEL gas: deals +1 exposure damage compared to fire and is difficulty 9 to soak. Kinetic Foam: (requires 50/50 NOBEL gas, lubricant mix to create, yields batch 1/4 of volume of what's put in). Kinetic foam hardens and expands one round after it touches the air. It can be used to create barriers, snare opponents, enforce locked doors, fasten objects to walls etc etc. When used on people, they must give an extended strength roll to escape, difficulty six requiring a number of successes equal to three times the exposure levels put on them. Foam may apply up to 5 exposure levels per round and has no maximum exposure. Lubricant: (as per the omni-tool) '''RANK 4: Rail Gun The rail gun is a powerful technology that has yet to be perfected by the millitaries of the world. By charging two metal bars in a fixed position, and keeping a conductive slug between them, the slug may be accelerated to unprecedented speeds, punching through armor and infantry like a knife through butter. Slugs move at about 8 km per second. Time to make: 1 week for small, 3 weeks for medium, four weeks for large. Required components: Polar manipulator, Becker Battery or Optimized Spring, 50 cubic meters of frictionless gel, Thermal sinks. Optional Components: Super Battery, Anti-matter generator Sci/Eng: 'engineering '''Instructions:'Pair a polar manipulator with 1xp of thermal sinks of matching size. You may incorporate any number of springs that match the size of the gun as a power source (one use of the spring is one shot) or a becker battery (one battery pool one shot), or a super battery (one superbattery can power any number of shots), or an antimatter generator (one antimatter generator can power any number of rail-guns for any number of shots). 'Function: ' Small railguns weigh 40 lbs and require 4 strength to wield, medium railguns weigh 100 lbs and require 6, and large railguns weigh 2000 lbs and require 8 mythic strength to wield. Small railguns have a range of one mile, medium railguns have a range of five miles, and large railguns have a range of 10 miles. With a computer-guided aiming, non-human firing mechanism this distance can be multiplied by five. Rate for a small gun is 2, for a medium gun is 1, and for a large gun is 1/2. Difficulty to aim is 7 due to kickback. The gun also deals successes to hit bashing to the shooter. Slugs will travel through multiple people with ease and deal structural and lethal damage. Armor ratings are reduced by 3/4 for the purposes of soaking rail guns. Small railguns do 11 + successes damage. And an additional 3 dice aggravated. Medium railguns to 23 + successes damage. And an additional 3 dice aggravated. Large railguns do 50 auto-success damage. And an additional 3 dice aggravated. Structural damage delt by railguns is doubled. Range is 1 km (small), 3km (med), 25km (large). Autonomic railguns can shoot 11 times further than normal railguns without penalty. You cannot use the "build small" maneuver on railguns. '''RANK 5: Death Ray The death ray is a unique item indeed. It is capable of delivering a powerful radiation dosage at a distance, resulting in a delayed-reaction degeneration and death of the target. Time to make: 1 week for small, 3 weeks for medium, four weeks for large. Required components: Power Converter, small super battery, one focused becker coil, 5 small thermal sinks, Optional Components: Anti-matter generator Sci/Eng: Science Instructions: Pair a power converter with super battery and focused becker coil that matches the size of the gun that you'd like to make. A superbattery may power a single death ray. An anti-matter generator may power any number of death rays. Function: With three successes on a firearms roll, difficulty 8, 30,000 units of radiation may be delivered per round. This radiation is "Clean" and only hits the target desired. A small gun will be about the same size as sniper rifle. Small guns have a range of 150 meters, a medium gun has a range of 400 meters, and a large gun has a range of 1000 meters. Medium guns may produce 60,000 units of radiation, and large guns produce 90,000 units per round. Radiation Chart RANK 6: Skunkworks Elite Matter-Affect Cannon